1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grill cleaning brush and scraper for use in connection with cleaning grills. The grill cleaning brush and scraper has particular utility in connection with having a grill cleaning tool with replaceable heads to clean grills.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grill cleaning brushes and scrapers are desirable for cleaning grills. The present invention features interchangeable and replaceable cleaning heads, which enables just the cleaning head to be removed and replaced instead of having to replace the entire tool.
The use of grill cleaning tools is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,306 B1 to Esterson et al discloses a grill cleaning brush and scraper having a replaceable cleaning head with scraper. However, the Esterson et al '306 patent does not have a wedge shaped cleaning head to keep the tool up and away from the flame, and has further drawbacks of not having angled bristles in the brush head that go from shorter to longer to prevent curling and bending, with the shorter bristles at the front being thicker for added durability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,349 to Dugrenier discloses a broiler grill cleaning brush that consists primarily of a block with multiple bristle clusters and a removable handle. However, the Dugrenier '349 patent does not have a replaceable brush and scraper with a wedge shaped head that snaps onto the handle vertically for added strength, and additionally does not have a rubber grip handle or bristles that go from shorter to longer to prevent curling and bending.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 429,889 to Fielding discloses a barbecue brush that cleans grills. However, the Fielding '889 patent does not have a rubber grip contoured handle, and additionally does not have a removable brush head and scraper with a wedge shaped head.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,579 to Giangiulio discloses a scraper that is used to clean grills. However, the Giangiulio '579 patent does not have a rubber grip contoured handle, and has the additional deficiency of not having a wedge shaped removable brush head and scraper.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a grill cleaning brush and scraper that has replaceable cleaning heads. The above patents do not describe a grill cleaning tool with a replaceable wedge shaped brush and scraper head with a rubber grip handle. In the present patent, the front scraper can be shaped to the contour of any grill. The brush head snaps in vertically to provide added strength to the grill cleaning brush and scraper during the forward and backward motion of use. The bristles of the brush are arranged from shorter to longer from front to back to prevent bending and curling. The stronger thicker bristles are placed at the front of the brush head for durability.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved grill cleaning brush and scraper that has replaceable cleaning heads. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the grill cleaning brush and scraper according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of having a grill cleaning tool with replaceable heads to clean grills.